


At A Beast's Mercy

by SaouleSynth (VikoCejez), VikoCejez



Series: Warframe Naughtiness [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikoCejez/pseuds/SaouleSynth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikoCejez/pseuds/VikoCejez
Summary: {To Be Written; A Zanuka is hunting down a Grineer Manic, and is successful. Expect lots of doggy style, anvil pos., knotplay/tugging, a little fluff for the footphiles, and moderate violence. Two alts; M/M and M/F. If someone requests it, I'll make a deadly alt version.}ALSO since I got so many hits on this while literally have nothing to deserve it, I finally added SOMETHING so that you all got a little to get your rocks off to after all. Critiques welcome, still WiP~ [filled it out more and started the female version, Jan 5]





	1. The Simple Mission

Somewhere Near Fortuna, Venus. A Grineer Manic, under the moniker of Viper-9, stalks through the nighttime snowy brush. His mission: to assassinate a Hyena that plays a major role in crushing the arriving opposition. Every time they manage to gain a hold of some ground, that damn robot just comes around with reinforcements and wipes them out—or prevents such an advance to begin with. Normally, more than one Manic would be needed, but V-9 is a veteran. The coldest of cold killers, and the smoothest, softest of step. Well, in his warped, damaged mind at least...

At first, the Grineer warrior chooses to pick off the enemy singularly, waiting for patrols to divide or unfortunate guards and personnel to relax alone for too long. By the tenth, though, the urge to make some _real_ noise is too much to bear, and Venus-9 shreds and slits apart the rest in his path. It results in the last three blockading themselves in a locker room, a prodman desperately sounding the alarm via the wall panel. It sounds for a second, perhaps two, before being silenced like the three Corpus. "Like" in the figurative sense, as an alarm console can't exactly have its spine snapped and throat sliced open to allow a flood of life onto the ground as it gurgles and collapses. There's one that the Manic missed, though...

A Hyena. It howls out, calling the attention of the

\- The last head rolls, and V9 lets the body fall with an unmistakably aroused giggle. He reaches into the torso with a squelching grab, and pulls out the coldening Corpus heart within, the blood trickling down his claws as he turns over and observes the withering, slick organ. He still has his first heart. What a thrilling kill that hyena was! _Why did they create them with such beautiful howls?_

 

 

At last, he's caught. V-9 is done for, left at the Zanuka's (lack of) mercy. The great metal beast growls and leans in, studying the face of its quarry, which is even now weakly struggling and letting out pained, frustrated, irrational whimpers. Within moments, something stirs beneath the Hunter, and its chest and hips rise enough to allow the defeated Manic to see what awaits him; a shin-length, ribbed, mid-ringed, taper-tipped, **warm** shaft of synthetic meat. It forces out a nervous, albeit excited, trill from him, swiftly staunched by a hurt groan as the Zanuka puts a near-crushing pressure on his limbs.

It seems like there should have been someone else by now; yet, there was only the would-be hunter and his would-be victorious prey, delivering a rough, deep fucking worthy of such a failed assassination. Unending, unyielding, the synthetic beast thrums at Viper's expanded hole, knot gradually swelling all the while as it bumps against that cute, snug-suited butt with every thrust. The Manic below whimpers, gasps and moans erratically, pinned flush beneath the Zanuka by each limb, claws digging in to his arms and legs to prevent any sort of harmless escape. Well, relative harmlessness, since that ass is certain to be left gaped and filled by the end of this... punishment. At one point, the Hunter smoothly slows his pace, another thrust bringing him to press those swelling bulbs firm against the prey's pucker, yet again teasing him with the thought of having the Corpus creature tie those throbbing, hot bitchlockers within him. V-9 gasps and whines loudly, hips convulsing as he creams himself for the third time, still unable to contain himself from having the largest cock he's ever experienced in his body. Warm, off-red spunk splashes between the smooth floor and his belly, groin, and taint, until pooling out to reach his elbows, knees, and feet. Sensing his prey's orgasm, the Zanuka shivers with a deep snort, gushing a few huge, cooled bursts of precum himself, causing Viper to gulp and exhale with exhaustion and need. A few short moments after, and the beast returns to ramming that hole, eager to finish itself off inside its squirmy Grineer acquisiton.

With a deep, synthetic huff, the Hunter lurches its fleshy, slick, plump lobes inside with a loud **pop** , causing their prey to cry out lengthily in both irrational joy and painful pleasure, the Manic's abused, loosened hole clenching erratically and snugly around the throbbing knot while his three-toed feet curl tightly. What was previously cool to touch is now steadily warming, those excessive spurts of thick Zanuka spunk filling the Manic with ease, nestling into whatever creases its shaft hasn't already claimed. Ten, fifteen, twenty-five seconds later, and the Manic squirms as he feels something come up in his throat: viscous, hot synth-cum. He gags shortly beneath the snorting, bucking Hunter, using a mental augment to activate the system that unlocks and opens up the mouthpiece of his mask, allowing his alpha's load to come out the other end via strained coughs. Whether or not he did or ended up suffocating on that potent, still-pumping load did not matter to the Zanuka. It may have even preferred that for a simpler disposal of the Grineer foe. It has other plans now, however.


	2. Rule 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female version, and yes I promise this isn't JUST a copy-paste with pronoun edits!

Somewhere Near Fortuna, Venus. A Grineer Manic, under the moniker of Viper-9, stalks through the nighttime snowy brush. Her mission: to assassinate a Hyena that plays a major role in crushing the arriving opposition. Every time they manage to gain a hold of some ground, that damn robot just comes around with reinforcements and wipes them out—or prevents such an advance to begin with. Normally, more than one Manic would be needed, but V-9 is a veteran. The coldest of cold killers, and the smoothest, softest of step. Well, in her warped, damaged mind at least...

At first, the Grineer warrior chooses to pick off the enemy singularly, waiting for patrols to divide or unfortunate guards and personnel to relax alone for too long. By the tenth, though, the urge to make some real noise is too much to bear, and Venus-9 shreds and slits apart the rest in his path. It results in the last three blockading themselves in a locker room, a prodman desperately sounding the alarm via the wall panel. It sounds for a second, perhaps two, before being silenced like the three Corpus. "Like" in the figurative sense, as an alarm console can't exactly have its spine snapped and throat sliced open to allow a flood of life onto the ground as it gurgles and collapses. There's one that the Manic missed, though...

 

A Hyena. It howls out, calling the attention of the

 

\- The last head rolls, and V9 lets the body fall with an unmistakably aroused giggle. She reaches into the torso with a squelching grab, and pulls out the coldening Corpus heart within, the blood trickling down his claws as she turns over and observes the withering, slick organ. She still has his first heart. What a thrilling kill that hyena was! Why did they create them with such beautiful howls?

 

 

At last, she's caught. V-9 is done for, left at the Zanuka's (lack of) mercy. The great metal beast growls and leans in, studying the face of its quarry, which is even now weakly struggling and letting out pained, frustrated, irrational whimpers. Within moments, something stirs beneath the Hunter, and its chest and hips rise enough to allow the defeated Manic to see what awaits her; a shin-length, ribbed, mid-ringed, taper-tipped, warm shaft of synthetic meat. It forces out a nervous, albeit excited, trill from her, swiftly staunched by a hurt groan as the Zanuka puts a near-crushing pressure on her limbs.

 

It seems like there should have been someone else by now; yet, there was only the would-be hunter and his would-be victorious prey, delivering a rough, deep fucking worthy of such a failed assassination. Unending, unyielding, the synthetic beast thrums at Viper's expanded hole, knot gradually swelling all the while as it bumps against that cute, snug-suited butt with every thrust. The Manic below whimpers, gasps and moans erratically, pinned flush beneath the Zanuka by each limb, claws digging in to her arms and legs to prevent any sort of harmless escape. Well, relative harmlessness, since that ass is certain to be left gaped and filled by the end of this... punishment. At one point, the Hunter smoothly slows his pace, another thrust bringing him to press those swelling bulbs firm against the prey's pucker, yet again teasing the female with the thought of having the Corpus creature tie those throbbing, hot bitchlockers within her, and deposit its viscous, infertile (depending on just how devious these "projects" are becoming) load. V-9 gasps and whines loudly, hips convulsing as she creams himself for the third time, still unable to contain herself from having the largest cock she's ever experienced in her love canal—or any hole Warm, off-red femspunk splashes between the smooth floor and her belly, groin, and taint, until the Zanu's and her mixed juices begin pooling out to reach her elbows, knees, and feet. Sensing his prey's orgasm, the Zanuka shivers with a deep snort, gushing a few huge, cooled bursts of precum himself, causing Viper to gulp and exhale with exhaustion and need. A few short moments after, and the beast returns to ramming that hole, eager to finish itself off inside its squirmy Grineer acquisiton.

With a deep, synthetic huff, the Hunter lurches its fleshy, slick, plump lobes inside with a loud pop, causing their prey to cry out lengthily in both irrational joy and painful pleasure, the Manic's abused, loosened hole clenching erratically and snugly around the throbbing knot while her three-toed feet curl tightly. What was previously cool to touch is now steadily warming, those excessive spurts of thick Zanuka spunk filling the Manic with ease, nestling into whatever creases its shaft hasn't already claimed. Ten, fifteen, twenty-five seconds later, and the Manic squirms as she feels something come up in her throat: viscous, hot synth-cum. She gags shortly beneath the snorting, bucking Hunter, using a mental augment to activate the system that unlocks and opens up the mouthpiece of her mask, allowing her alpha's load to come out the other end via strained coughs. Whether or not she did or ended up suffocating on that potent, still-pumping load did not matter to the Zanuka. It may have even preferred that for a simpler disposal of the Grineer foe. It has other plans now, however.


End file.
